<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Lost by 203aquamarine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777903">Long Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/203aquamarine/pseuds/203aquamarine'>203aquamarine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CountryHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And also fluff, Atlantis has no idea what she's doing, Australia and New Zealand deserve more attention, Cringy OC warning, First Book, I love me some angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just be ready for ships, May or may not include ships, Nobody knows what she's doing, So here they are, This is a Countryhumans book, and platonic fluff, how do tags work, if you couldn't tell, just in case, mostly family fluff here, not even me, not sure yet - Freeform, will most likely add more tags later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:16:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/203aquamarine/pseuds/203aquamarine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Atlantis remembers is the sound of rushing water, and an agonizing pain in her head.</p><p>Now all of a sudden she's in an unfamiliar world with new unfamiliar rules and technology. She Doesn't know any of these new countries, and she certainly doesn't know why she's still here if her home isn't.</p><p>All she can really do is go along with whatever these new countries plan for her, which she knows is taking a huge risk. But what does she have to loose that she hasn't lost already?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s 864 BC, In Europe. A small meeting was scheduled for today, between a few of the nearby empires and countries. A small country, an island in the middle of the Mediterranean sea, would never make it to that meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Atlantis wandered the stone pathways of her country, gazing around the marketplace at the many different things on display at all the different shops. She wore a white silk robe, the hood pulled up to hide her identity from the public.</p><p>    The market was lively, Children running around, Shopkeepers yelling out their newest deals, Men and Women talking about the news that’s been going around. There were even some angry customers debating with the merchant they were attempting to make a deal with.</p><p>    A small warm smile crossed her face as Atlantis looked around her home. She was currently on her way to a meeting with a few of the other countries, the boat in which she needed to board waiting for her at the docks.</p><p>She carried a small satchel, filled with little trinkets and some food in case she found something she thought was worth trading for. Atlantis had to admit, she wouldn't mind if she showed up to the meeting with an item to show off her culture and flourishing economy.</p><p>    If someone was asked to point out Atlantis’ biggest flaw, it would be her pride. She liked to show off how her small country was just filled with resources, and how her Island was slowly progressing ahead of everyone else in Europe. Her people were always trying to study the herbs and minerals around them, becoming farther along than the other countries were.</p><p>    It annoyed the others, especially Rome, who was even more prideful than Atlantis. He would always threaten to invade her when she’d rub in the fact that her little island was currently doing better than Rome’s slowly crumbling empire. But everyone knew that he, nor anyone else could get past the rough seas guarding her.</p><p>    It took ships that Atlantis had made to cross the stormy sea where her home was. They were designed differently than most sailing ships at the time, strangely bulkier with bigger sails. And of course She wouldn’t share how they were made. To be fair, She would most likely be attacked if she did, and no matter how prideful she may be, Her country wasn’t built for military offense.</p><p>Rome couldn’t replicate them, and nobody else could either. That or they didn’t have an interest in crossing over. This, by default, only made Atlantis more cocky.</p><p>This wasn’t to say she was rude, rather much too patriotic for everyone’s liking.</p><p>Atlantis had found a roadblock in the marketplace. A huge crowd was ahead, all mumbling and looking around, as if they were worried. Concern filled her. Why were they so on edge? This was practically a safe haven.</p><p>She tried to pick up on what they were saying, and managed to pick up bits and pieces.</p><p>    “Is it leaking in?”</p><p>    “It’s just some sea water that was washed in too far, we’re not far from the docks.”</p><p>    “Then why is it still rising?”</p><p>    “What’s going on here?”</p><p>    Voices came from all around as Atlantis pushed herself through the crowd. She pulled her hood farther down, not wanting anyone to notice her. All she needed to do was see what the fuss was about, and then carry on with her day.</p><p>    She stepped in front of the last person in her view, looking at what everyone else was so worried about. Atlantis shifted her gaze for a while, confused, before she felt water at her feet.</p><p>    Water? The docks were close, yes, but not this close. She looked down, seeing a pool of water that was gradually rising below her. It already looked a few inches deep in some places.</p><p>    Surprised, Atlantis stepped back away from the pool. She hadn’t seen this happening before, and floods were a common occurance on the islands. It was always slower, and almost never this far from shore. It was natural, a side effect of the seas that served as their defense.</p><p>    Kneeling down, she stuck a hand in the water, trying to find any hint on what was going on. Her hand touched something rough, and slightly sharp. She pulled it out, revealing it to be a small piece of wood debris.</p><p>    Damage wasn’t uncommon, but this looked like it had been part of a support beam, maybe a floor board. The less damaged side of the piece resembled a rectangle, though the other side was splintered and uneven.</p><p>    The loud sound of water rushing became very apparent. Atlantis snapped her head up to see that the water was gushing in at a much faster rate, bigger debris being washed in with it.</p><p>    She stepped back, moving away  from the water that was already ankle deep from where she had just been. The Concern filling Atlantis had turned to outright panic; this was definitely not normal. </p><p>    The citizens around her had also been startled by the sudden change. Some of them had ran away, others moving on top of the nearest high ground. Most of the crowd had stayed by Atlantis, curiosity overshadowing their fear.</p><p>    The sound of rushing water only got louder, causing even more people to run away. There were barely any people left in the market, and those who were were in cover or on higher ground.</p><p>    Atlantis just stared down at the rising water, that was getting faster by the second. She was backing up as it came closer, but her gaze never left the flood.</p><p>    Soon it wasn’t just Rushing water, it was crashing, screaming, The sound of buildings collapsing. Atlantis snapped her eyes towards the direction of the water, horror clear in her eyes.</p><p>    A shadow was cast over the marketplace as a towering wave came crashing over the island, knocking over buildings in its path.</p><p>    The screams sounded closer than ever, As the poor Atlantians still hiding in the market saw the oncoming wave. Some of them tried running, others just sank deeper into their hiding spots.</p><p>    Atlantis didn’t move, not having processed the situation she was presenting with. Suddenly when a droplet from the wave hit her face, she realized she didn't have time to process it, Because she would drown if she tried.</p><p>    She turned heel, sprinting away as fast as she could. Not worrying about her hood anymore, it fell from her head. In no position to care, Atlantis just ran faster, feeling even more water fall on her.</p><p>    But it didn't take long for the wave to catch up, crashing onto Atlantis full force, pulling her along with its strong current.</p><p>    The strength of the wave knocked the air out of her, and she had to keep herself from gasping for more. The Water swirled around her, tossing her around like she weighed nothing.</p><p>            Atlantis kept her eyes shut as tight as possible, trying to curl into a ball to protect herself. She could feel Pieces of broken pots and wood splinters scrape against her skin.</p><p>            Her chest was screaming for air, She was so dizzy from all the spinning, Her body hurt from the pressure and The debris. Atlantis tried to curl into a ball further as if it would make the flood stop.</p><p>            Pain shot through her back as she was slammed into a pillar, causing her to uncurl. She was instantly swept away again, Getting scratches all over from the wood and stone in the water with her.</p><p>            Atlantis was getting more and more light headed, the spinning and Lack of oxygen making her start to black out. She found herself slowly relaxing, her body losing strength and becoming limp.</p><p>            Her head was pushed sharply to the side right against a stone wall, Pain again shooting through her for a split second.</p><p>            That's the last thing Atlantis could remember before It all went black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>